


Demon's Fodder

by JotDown



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Mephisto on the prowl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Shura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/pseuds/JotDown
Summary: Mephisto was a simple demon when it came down to it--when he sees something he wants, he goes for it. Shura thinks he can't possibly get more annoying, he is happy to prove otherwise. Poor, poor, Shura.





	Demon's Fodder

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I give all thanks and credit to the talented, Kazue Katō.

Blurbage: I don't know, sometimes my brain makes things.

Ja ne!

/

For being the King of Time and Space, he certainly hadn’t anticipated _this._

     Flaming hair haloed in corn-silk; russet really; yes, now there was a word worthy of the female form before him. Rough and jagged; curvaceous yet petite, a dangerous distortion of the unapologetic spirit housed inside her.

“Mephisto. What. The. _Fuck._ ”

Ah, there it was. All it took was that rosebud mouth opening to reveal the guttersnipe lurking within. However beautiful she was, her uncouth mouth revealed the lingering origins of the waif she had once been—although, he supposed her exposure to Shiro probably hadn’t helped either. Yes, Miss Shura Kirigakure was the epitome of deceptive femininity.

Leaning his head into the juncture of pointer and middle finger, he allowed a disarming smirk to curl one side of his lips, “I’ll be level with you, Shura love, I have no idea.”

Oh, he had a few speculations, but she didn’t need to know that. It was too much fun teasing her—he had not experienced the saccharine pleasure in _much_ too long.

Soaking and deliciously _wet_ ; his demon orbs traced each supple curve of her nakedness. She was trembling in righteous female indignity—a furious blush dusting her cheeks in a becoming shade of vermilion.

A scant hour past, he had found the open space of his luxurious office suddenly stuffy and impersonal. A break and much deserved privacy was what he craved; so, he had decided on soaking his troubles away in his opulent bathroom. A measly five minutes had passed, but he was enjoying the rare solitude.

Or, well, he _had_ been.

Shura appearing out of thin air, crashing loudly into the bubbly warm water had evaporated that. Her loud cursing absolving him of any peace he had garnered in so short of a time.

_And yet I find myself enjoying this sight more._

His image of being a scrupulously perfect gentlemen was a tad bit over exaggerated, if he was being honest with himself. He was a demon after all, and a Demon King above that—

“Don’t give me that bullshit, ya pansy! I _know_ you better than that!” Snorting, she crossed her slim arms stubbornly, unknowingly enhancing the fullness of her breast and drawing his stare down.

_I find myself wanting to know you better as well._

Something dark flashed in his eyes, pupils contracting devilishly. Shura found herself face to face with the tall, and equally naked, male. He crowded her, and she instinctively backed away, back falling against the side of the tub, eyes wide.

“A pansy am I?” Impossibly, his voice seemed to deepen as he drew even closer. He bumped his elegant nose against the button of her own, rubbing gently. “I can assure you, _sweetheart_ , I may be many things, but a pansy I am _not.”_

His long fingers came up to grip her chin. Completely encompassing her small face and swiping feather light over her plump lips. She gave a very un-Shura like squeak as his face tipped down—

Face taking on the impression of a gaping fish, she pushed him away harshly and clambered over the side of the tub. She landed with an awkward wet plop as water sloshed wildly, pooling underneath her rump.

“D-don’t—what in the actual—you slimy—goodfernothin’—!” Her words trailed off as she stared up at him, floundering for the words to describe exactly what she was feeling.

 _Gooey_ and _warm_ were the first her shitbrain came up with, and it pissed her off all the more.

Scrambling to her feet, she snagged a fluffy towel she was sure was reserved for him, but to hell with him.

“Damn demon.” She mumbled, wrapping it around her body haphazardly. “And quit lookin’ at me like that! Yer given me the creeps!”

She watched as he leaned back against the side of the tub, quite comfortable in his state of undress. A teasing smile flirted the corners of his lips—

“Looking? However do you mean? I always look at you this way.”

Her mind labored to process exactly _what_ he meant; she immediately stomped the brakes on her train of thought. Turning, unwilling to deal with him any longer, she stomped towards the door. “Oh, whatever! Just forget it, alright!” She paused at the door, nearly snarling, “And tell that lousy brother of yours to lay off Rin for a while, got it? I’m sick and tired of cleaning up your messes!”

Her furious narrowed green eyes gave rise to a curious sensation low in his abdomen—

_Is this...Well, well._

He gave a sweeping bow of his head, his charming smile borderline predatory.

“As you wish, my dear. I’ll be sure to have a chat with Amaimon.”

Confused, and a bit unsteadied by his quick acquiescence, she jerked her head once. “See that you do and—” Her hand paused, gripping the doorknob tightly as unsureness crept into her voice, “—and sorry I interrupted yer…er…bath time.”

With that, she made her escape quickly, the door shutting loudly behind her.

Left alone once more, Mephisto pondered the unusual turn of events. He dipped a clawed finger into the cooling water, swirling languidly; watching a rubber ducky get caught up in the whirlpool.

Contemplatively, he thought over his taste when it came to mortal women. Shura Kirigakure should have repelled him in every way and yet he could not deny what he had just felt—

_Lust._

He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, accepting the truth for what it was. He settled back again, determined to relax somewhat—until an idea came to his devious mind.

Smirking darkly, his fangs gleamed wickedly in the florescent light.

“Until next time, _Shura.”_


End file.
